The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a wreath, and in particular to a method of manufacturing a wreath without the use of ties or other fasteners.
Prior methods for constructing a wreath include the use of a ring with sprigs of evergreen fastened to it. Wire is wrapped around the sprig shafts and the ring to lock them together. Another method includes long branches of evergreen woven into a circle to create a wreath. A more modern method uses a styrofoam ring into which the sprigs are inserted.
These methods have shortcomings which are overcome by the present invention, as using wire ties to fasten the sprigs to the ring is very time consuming, and weaving sprigs together or sticking sprigs into a styrofoam ring allows the sprigs to unravel or fall off the wreath. With these shortcomings in mind the present invention secures the sprigs to a helical coil circle or ring without the use of fasteners.
There are U.S. patents which show rings for supporting sprigs of evergreen without the use of wire ties or interweaving the sprigs together. The following is a list of patents known to the inventor:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,433,808--issued to Fox
U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,631--issued to Gerlinger
U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,218--issued to Miller
U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,170--issued to Binyon
Of these patents, the Miller patent is of the most interest. The patent shows a flat ring with a plurality of triangular staples that clip on the ring to secure the evergreen on the ring.